1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal television receiver, and particularly, to a flat panel display device including a stand that enables a device main body to be self-standing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal television receiver, a stand is detachably mounted to a device main body and the device main body is installed in a self-standing state.
For example, in a liquid crystal television receiver illustrated in FIG. 7, a liquid crystal display panel 4 is disposed between a front cabinet 61 and a back cabinet 62 constituting a device main body 6, and a stand 5 is mounted to a bottom of the device main body 6. The stand 5 is made up of a base part 51 and a supporting column part 52 erected on the base part 51.
The stand 5 causes a front surface of the supporting column part 52 to abut a rear surface 63 of the back cabinet 62 of the device main body 6, and is fastened to the device main body 6 by a plurality of screws 7 in a state where a bottom surface 64 of the back cabinet 62 is received by a receiving surface 53 of the supporting column part 52.
Meanwhile, in the liquid crystal television receiver illustrated in FIG. 7, since the liquid crystal display panel 4 built into the device main body 6 makes up a majority of the weight of the device main body 6, the liquid crystal display panel 4 determines a position of center of gravity G of the device main body 6, and since the position of center of gravity G is positioned more forward than the receiving surface 53 of the supporting column part 52 of the stand 5, a moment M is generated in a direction that causes the device main body 6 to fall forward around the receiving surface 53 of the stand 5. Therefore, the stand 5 is formed in a shape in which the base part 51 protrudes significantly forward so as to prevent the device main body 6 from overturning.
However, when a plastic stand 5 is adopted by a conventional liquid crystal television receiver, a rise in temperature causes the stand 5 to soften and the strength of the stand 5 to deteriorate. As a result, deformation of the base part 51 of the stand 5 occurs, creating a risk that the device main body 6 may fall forward.